another spacial breakfast ruined
by spurlinpatricksean2
Summary: Rick is enjoying a second happy being back breakfast when the council of Rick's summens him again only this time he learns of something he never thought he lived to see know with the council's help Rick must save his friends family and loved ones or let them die a horrible death


**authors note:first, let me just say that this is a one shot and I am going to have the rest of the story be some where else. know, that doest mean I won't be coming back here once the story gets going. i, might have another chapter or two where Rick or somebody else is explaning something or what ever. next I, just want to say that this is set in season 2 but this is the second year Rick has been at , all the events of season have happened except for the season finale episode. also, letting those of you care if you read this chapter 2 of my Ben ten masseffect crossover will be out soon.**

"Happy" anniversary dad Beth says as she hands her father his special breakfast.

if ,only you get this excited and happy and make me a special breakfast if it was my birthday or are anniversary Jerry says under his breath

Beth shoots him a dirty look shutting him right up, I just can't believe u have been back 2 years know

you *urp* didn't have to go through the trouble Beth oh nice flying saucers and aliens this time *urp* I just hope today won't turn out like last year and speak of the fucking urp devil Rick says as a portal opens up in the dinning area and walks out 7 Rick soldiers

Rick sanchez of earth demison c-137 the council of Ric-"

god urp dammiet can't you people leave me the fu-" urping alone and on today no less this is the second urping time you have ruined my welcome home anniversary day okay let's urp here it what does the council of all mighty Rick's want urp this Rick says as he takes out his flask and downs it

project save Rick has been activated

in surprise from what he just heard Rick spits out what He was drinking in surprise of hearing that. cough cough, is cough this true Rick manages to say as he recovers

yes very there is not much time

Rick hearing this slumps down in his hair for the first time a look of worry and fare on his face

Jerry and summer, just look on at there place at the table. summer worried about the look her grandfather has Jerry is just worried what is going to happen

"R-Rick Morty says awkwardly shy self this being the first time Rick looks defeated

dad" Beth says as she walks over to him and puts a hand on her shoulder is everything okay

looking, up at his daughter and then to Morty and the rest Rick says Beth honey go with one of them and go collect your mother

dad what's happi-

Beth sweetie there is not much time please go with one know

okay dad I will

Jerry take one also go collect your parents and there lover

you Rick points to another of him self go to bird person and collect as many of his pepole and him as you can

you Rick points to the fourth one. a list of humans I want you to collect while your collect 800,000 to sustain the ppoultion

you the fifth one even though I hate him right know go to gear head and collect enough of his pepole to sustain there population but don't collect him though

you go to squanchy collect him and how ever many pepole he needs to sustain a population

you I need you to come with me she won't believe me if I go alone Monty summer come with me I have already pressed the bottom the house will shrink and tealport some where safe while we get settled they all get into Rick's flying car

R-rick w-whats going on

Morty I will tell u when we are with everyone until then please be quite. after a little bit of searching

there his ship is, beta 7 this is Rick come in

oh Rick it's you look who it is and your not drunk what a complete surprise your still not welcome here unity wants nothing to do with you

listen I am not here as. a former lover I am here as a friend who does not want to see her get hurt and I am not talking about you so please put her on this is about life and death

hold on give me a minute

what do u want Rick this better be good

unity Rick says slightly happy to see her but the pain on his face shows listen I know u might not want to see me right know but this is important I told u about the council of Rick's when we where younger write

yes I can recall that u told me when we where younger is that one of the alternate universe Rick's you have with you are you going to say that that was him or some one else and not you those few months ago

no I am not unity that was me 100 percent the reason why I am here is project safe Rick is ago

what, are u serious that can't be

yes I am serious

can beta 7 come too

yes he can come

hold on one momen, few minutes beta 7 doesn't believe you but I talked him into it so when do we leave

right know soldier Rick says as he opens up a big portal and there ships go through it

as they exist they end up outside the citadel of Rick's in space of the pocket decision (note idk where the citadel is really located all i know is from what I seen it looks to be a massive space station when u see it for a split few seconds in the episode so I just assumed since there Rick's it would be in poker demision or something since there smart enough) that it secretly rides in

Rick control this is security/ extraction Rick of demison b-235 with a refugee Rick of demision c his number 137 request permission to dock with the citadel

this is Rick control u have access places dock in docking group d42 there are a few ships from earth 137 all ready docked there and you will find your group in level c

thank you control and let security know we have two hive minds cumming aboard

will do control out

they dock and go to level c along the way they notice many ricks and familys who are know refugees like them

where here your family and friends and stuff are in that sector I must report to the council oh and they may want to talk to you

I demand to know where my own father and kids are this instant and when u are done with that the rest of us ant to know why we aew here a kid from summers and Morty's school says

yeah why are there so many Morty's and why did one beat me up and another taser me Brad says as stays behind jessica

oh don't mind the Morty's some are psychotic a Rick says

where here mom summer and Morty says as they rush to there mom and dad and rest of family and friends

summer Morty Beth and Jerry say as they hug there kids. Rick stands back mostly to let them enjoy there time together the other he notices his ex wife coming up to them he exhales then moves to be with them as he gets to them he goes to speak

i- he starts to say but gets interrupted

slap that was for leaving me slap that was for adbanding your daughter slap and this was for today kid napping me and the rest of us and who ever those pepole are know explain

alright he says, then takes out a loud speaker he modified alright for those of you who don't know that's the 800,000 humans I am very smart. a genius if u will and theses are all me from alternate realities different universes and demision yes those exist and know look around you those are aliens those exist two haha haha I knew it was possible for all this to exist and happen a robotic voice says Rick looks and sees that it's Steven hakings he smiles a little knowing he survived yeah know to why we are here I saved u all from death or being enslaved from what u might want to know there is a very powerful alien with a very huge army he has conquered 29 demision's this will be his 30 if the champion that is chosen loses to his champion then we will begin the long and bloody campaign of taking over every universe galaxy and world in are demision so because he has yet to stopped and it's two risky for the council of Rick's to do anything so we have a slight alliance we do not interfere with his plans and he does not attack us and allows us to get as many of are Rick's out and relocate them and who ever two either a demision he has yet to seat his sites on or relocate to the ones he has conquered have to follow some of his rules but where allowed more freedom than most

so y-you can't do anything to stop him rick Morty says

urp Morty have you not been listening he has powers and a huge ass fucking army from almost every feasible reality imagine a army of trained aliens from the movie aliens or at this point billions of storm troopers or millions of reapers from that mass effect game what residence there is badly holding on to there Galaxy or world so no Morty there nothing I can do. at lest I was able to save some of the human race of are earth and oh hey Brid person

Rick I speak for my self and I believe what's let of my pepole when I say thank u for saving us

no problem bird person how many where u able to save is it enough to keep your species alive

there are 734,000 not to count the many unhatched eggs we brought with us if all else goes well we will have a population 1,286,125 that should be enough for my species to survive

I would also like to squanchin thank u for saving me and my species too

no problem squanchy how many of your species

roughly 456,000 but where a cat like race thats enough for us to continue are species

Rick I just want you to know how sorry I am for betraying you to the authorities and thank u and my species has 600,000 we should be fine

does it look like I fucking care gear head you betrayed me you where supposed to get left behind just your race was supposed to survive not you but I guess it's okay you can continue to know how much I will hate while u get shuned by your pepole if they care because you betrayed there savior its going to take a hole hell of a lot for me to trust u again know get the hell out of my sight

okay good bye for know rick

rick me and the other world leaders u saved would like to thank u by giveing u a new medele in your honor when and give you the noble prize

umm thank mr president and other world leaders i was not expecting that

umm r-RICK morty says the council is here

hello rick and everyone he has save we are the council of rick the leadership for all of rick kind

yeah what do you all want?

we came by to tell you that you and most of the others from demision c can choose where to go when the time is right. u all can get your own home world a pice or we pick a big enough world where all five species can live on. you will be given homes and all the technolgy and stuff u had on your home planet but ceritin things will be more hard to come bye if u choose a demision that is being ruled by him we will have to teach and give you all a seat rules you must follow at all cost please take the time to consider what we have told you we will be giveing you all food and drinks based on your species in a minute and beds and nest for you to rest on.

how many ricks where you able to get out in time

well most are here but only roughly a hafe or so did not want to adbandon there family to be slaughterd

how many stayed behind

exactly 137 stayed behind kinda noble but horrible number. when u get a chance we need to talk to you about something come see us when your family is all sqared away oh and he should be making his big speech any moment we will here it cause we are still open to demision c he will shut us out when he is down

okay i will umm everyone any moment know that invader will be making a speech we will here it just a heads up

w-when will we he- Morty goes to say

 **"Hello" this message goes out to each and everyone of you in this demision I have chosen it two be the 30th one I conquer let it be known no matter what world you are on what universe or galaxy you do not stand a chance against me and my armys it also doesn't matter who you are I am looking at you Ben tennyson or Goku or you Ruby rose and her team you will fall just like all the past yous I have fought and just like your past selfes you will try and fight but in the end you will die or join me like so many of the other yous have all to either save your loved ones or just to enjoy killing. but just so u know there is hope and no it's not holding out against me it's a champion from this demision to face off against the champion I choose they will be given a certain amout of time two train and prepare for the fight who is the person to train you it's the same person you are all depending on two choose the right champion he is none other this demision's own professor paradox he will pick and train your champion so hope he chooses wisely who knows he may do better than the past 29 have haha god bye and best of luck**

 **WE ARE SO SCREWED RICK SAYS.**

 **authors note:sorry for any errors and tell me what you all thank of it**


End file.
